


A Rose By Any Other Moan

by WickedFollower



Category: Alternate Universe - Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Named Reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedFollower/pseuds/WickedFollower
Summary: It's been a good year, but its about to get better.Steamy addition to A Rose By Any Other Name.





	A Rose By Any Other Moan

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea pop into my head at work, I haven't slept in three days so its most likely full of typos and spelling mistakes.
> 
> But anyway, relax and enjoy!!

It had been a year since you had confessed to Sugar, one very happy year of gross fluffy love and dates every weekend. One year of Sugar bringing you flowers everyday, and you going with him to every dentist visit. Finally his braces were off, his jaw didn’t hurt and his teeth were straight and his speech had improved. But most importantly, one year had led you to this moment. A moment you had dreamed of since the third date when Sugar had worn that suit. He had you pinned under him on the couch. His mouth on yours, hot tongue fighting for the title of top. Tonight was suppose to be movie night at his place, just a simple stay in date where they could both relax. But the night took a turn when he threw his arm around your shoulders, you weren't going to fight it though.   
  
Somewhere along the line his hands had made their way up your shirt, bones rubbing along taut muscles. You gasped when his hands ran high, brushing against your nipples. He took this chance to bite your neck and shoulder gently, a moan letting itself lose. It was at that moment Axe made is presence known, “What are you kids up to in the dark here?” Sugar catapulted himself off you so quickly he flew off the couch. You quickly sat up, face flushed from embarrassment instead of pleasure. “b-Brother! I Didn’t Know You Were Home Tonight?” Axe nodded, walked by the couch to take a seat on the love-seat. “Yep, had a short shift tonight. It was on the board.” The boys had a white board that had everyone shifts on it, just so everyone knew when someone would be home or when they were off to do house work.   
  
You cleared your throat, “H-how was work tonight? Your a security guard right? For the embassy?” You tried to look him in the eye, but embarrassment stopped you. He chuckled, he knew. The dick knew and was happy to rain on their parade, “Yeah, it was good. No issues.” Sugar nodded, he was very nervous. He was caught by his older brother making out with their significant other on the couch. He looked to the clock behind the tv, “Oh, Mat! It’s Almost Midnight, Don’t You Have Work Tomorrow?” You looked at the clock, fuck it was. And you did have work. You sighed, you didn’t want this to end. “Yeah, i guess i should go. I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch, yeah?” you gave him a hopeful look, tomorrow was a short day for you so you were taking him out for lunch. Sugar smiled, “Of Course! I Wouldn’t Dream Of Missing It!”   
  
Sugar walked you to your car in the driveway, you gave him a kiss goodbye. His face lit up with a doofy look on his face. You were the best human alive, he swore. Once back inside Axe began to laugh wholeheartedly. “Holy shit bro!” Sugar glared at his brother, “Sans! That Was Very Rude Of You!” Sugar sat down, he was upset he wanted you to stay a bit longer but he knew nothing more was going to happen. Not with his brother home. “Aw, come on bro. How could I resist a moment like that? It basically my job as an older brother!” Sugar still pouted, Axe sighed “I’m sorry bro, next time I’ll just port into my room. Just if it gets any further maybe take it to your room too?” Sugar rolled his eyes, Axe was giving him the older brother spill.    
  
~~   
  
The next day you were moving some heavy boxes. It was almost midsummer so it was sweltering outside, and seeing as you still had work to do you took off your shirt. Not like someone could yell at you about it, you were the boss. You were holding some boxes as you watched Sugar pull up in his car, it was a simple convertible. Sans and Red had souped up all the cars in the house to run off sunlight so no need for gas. You placed the box with the others by the back shed, Sugar comes over to you. A smile on his face, but as he gets closer, his face is dusted with a bit of magic. “Hello Mat. Having A Good Day?” He stopped next to you, you wipe your face, “It's even better now that you're here, how’s your day?” He didn’t respond, instead his eyes roamed your body. Slick with seat and muscles toned from years of hard labor, he was distracted. Finally his brain registered what you said, “Oh! M-My Day Is Going Great As Well!” He fidgeted with his hands, “Are You Ready For Lunch?” To be completely honest, Sugar was thinking about everything but lunch right now. No right now, the only thing on this skeletons mind was your hard slick body on his own. Those stiff muscles taught under his bones, rough calluses rubbing his ribs.    
  
Gods, he needed that. He barely caught what you said, “Yep, just about. I just have a few more boxes to move and we can go. I hope you like this place, it has really good food!” Sugar just nodded, honestly if you had planned this to be lunch Sugar wouldn’t complain. But he just stands back as you move boxes off a truck and over to the shed. As Sugar is watching he’s slowly losing his cool. Watching your muscles flex with the strain of the heavy boxes was hypnotizing, he felt his mouth water. His self control was dissipated quickly with each drop of sweat that rolled down your back. Finally, Sugar broke. As soon as you were done with the boxes Sugar grabbed your hand and dragged you into the shed. “Whoa! Whats going on Shug? You okay?” He pushed you up against the wall, kicking the door shut behind him. He didn’t respond, instead he slammed his mouth on yours. Pushing his tongue past your open lips, you quickly fell under the spell.   
  
It was a heavy kiss, spit and magic rolling down your chin as you both tongue wrestled. He pulled back, spit and magic making a bridge between you both. It broke when he licked his teeth, “My Apologies Mat, But I Cannot Take It Any Longer.” He kissed down your neck, your hands on his shoulders. You weren’t going to question what he meant buy that as long as he kept this up. After last night you had been a bit pent up, so this was a relief. “Wh-haaa-what about lunch?” You had wanted to show him that new place that just opened up, but now not so much as this. He looked at you, “We Can Still Go, But After This.” You nodded and he went back to kissing you, his hands running over your back and chest. AS he was going so were you, pushing your hand up under his shirt going to pull it off him.    
  
Once his shirt was off, you went to town on his ribs. But you were still careful, his chest littered with small fractures in the bones. From experience it was sometimes overly sensitive. But all you received in response was wanton moans from him, opening your eyes showed you a magical sight (pun intended). Sugars face was lit up with magic and so was his crotch. You were floored, this was happening. Your hands snake their way down to his hips, bones barely covered by some short shorts. You move to the front, hand ghosting over his bulge. It makes your mouth water, it was warm and stiff. He gasped at the touch, he looked you in the eyes. “Mat, Drop Your Pants.” You did as told, he did the same. He turned you around, kissing down your back as he knelt on the ground. He gripped your ass in his hands, you held your breath. God, if you knew Sugar was like this in the sack it’d happen so much sooner.    
  
With that thought you felt his tongue on your ass check, you jumped up slightly. Gods, this was unreal. Holy hell, you felt like a high school student again. Getting a rim job in a small room while people walk around outside. “F-fuck, S-sugar.” He stops, standing back up. You feel his dick rub against your asshole. Shit, it was a lot bigger than you thought. “Take A Deep Breath, I’ll Stop If You Need Me To.” You nodded, and with that he pushes in. You gasp, trying to remain relaxed. He was fucking hung, and you loved it. You look behind you, his eyes were downcast. Watching himself disappear into you. Once he bottomed out he moaned loudly. You were stuffed. Your own dick throbbed at the feeling, it was amazing. You look at his face, sweat poured down his face, you gave him a brief nod once he locked eyes with you. He slowly pulled out and you thought this was it. You were going to die from pleasure, and when God asked you why you died you’d smile and think of Sugar.    
  
When he pushed back in a sound came from you that you’d only heard in porn, the most bitchiest moan ever. But gods, this was amazing. It must have triggered something in Sugar because he took off, his thrusts coming face a hard. He pulled you back against him, arms hold your chest. His hands finding your nipples, he twisted and pulled on them. And the noises that proceeded to come out put most porn stars to shame. “You Feel So Amazing Mat. Hnnng, It’s So Tight.” When you first meet Sugar you would have never thought he could do this, the shy innocent skeleton that could barely say hi when you met him. “Your Mine Now Mat. Mine Forever.” He gave a particular hard thrust, his hit your prostate. You saw stars, “Su-sugar! Im gonna cum!” He reached down to your dick, gripping in a loose but firm hold. Timing his hand with his thrusts, “Do It Mat. Cum For Me Please.” He bite your shoulder as you screamed, it was blinding. A few seconds later you felt him cum as well, barely being able to pull out completely.   
  
It took a few moments for you both to come down, Sugar was still inside you as he panted against your back. “Matt, I Apologies again. I Simply Couldn’t Take Watching You Work Any Longer.” You chuckle, “It’s no worries big guy. I understand, every time you dress up for our date nights I have to spent a few moments in the bathroom calming down.” He hummed, his kissed your back and stood back. “I Believe We Have A Lunch Date To Go To?” You looked down, you could see some of his cum that had split inside you dripping out and some that had gotten on your pants. “Mmm, might need to stop by my house to change first?” You pulled up your grimy pants as you look to the monster, he had a smirk on his face, “Or We Could Just Have Lunch At Your Home.” He leaned in close, “Because I Am Nowhere Near Done With You.” God, this year has been the best and it was only getting better.

**Author's Note:**

> Commet and kudos if you enjoyed and want more fics like this!!


End file.
